Public places have a plurality of transportation devices, such as elevators, escalators and similar. Depending on the application they may be programmed to take passenger flows into account. In the simple mechanism this is based, for example, to known high traffic hours. For example, there is a group of escalators comprising three separate escalators. When the direction of traffic is known, the group can be configured such that two escalators operate into the busier direction. Correspondingly, it is known that elevators may be brought to floors where the traffic is expected.
In the present application the expression passenger flow refers to flows caused by people when they are moving from original location to the desired location. These flows are constructed from movements of groups or individual persons. The actual number of persons in passenger flows varies depending on the application, however, the larger the number is the more beneficial it is to control transportation devices according to passenger flows.
In the present application the expression transportation device refers to any public transportation device. Examples of transportation devices are escalator, elevator, train, bus, taxi, tram or similar.
The problem of the traditional implementations is that the traffic hours are only estimates and might be incorrect. This problem has been addressed by collecting more information. For example, when a person entering an office building goes through a gate, it is common that he has to identify on that gate. For example, only employees are accepted through automatic gates and the guests are guided to the reception. When larger masses have a personal identification badge their location can be determined during the day. The problem of this approach is that these gates are typically only in the lobby or other entrances. In order to provide more accurate information regarding the flow more identification points may be introduced. For example, every lock in the building may include identification point. In addition to natural identification points it is possible to implement additional points, such as Bluetooth or wireless local area network (WLAN) base stations that register devices of the users and then provide the information further. Accurate information is achieved when the network of identification points is extensive. Optionally an indoor positioning system may be used. Using indoor positioning system devices are aware of the exact location and are able to provide the information for external systems.
Similar problems occur when public events, for example concerts or sport events, are arranged. Public transportation operator may be willing to provide additional trains or busses for serving the crowd but they do not have the exact information when the event is over. Furthermore, some people are wishing to avoid crowds and start leaving early. In case of big events already these early leaving guests may cause overcrowding in public transportations that could be avoided with better knowledge of passenger flows.
The problem of the solution disclosed above is the price of additional identification points, such as Bluetooth base stations. As the range of such base station is small a very large number of base stations may be needed. In addition to the initial investment they need continuous maintenance. Without these investments there is not enough data of passenger flows and transportation devices cannot be controlled by using passenger flow information. Thus, there is a need for obtaining passenger flow data by using more economical means.